The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Special Red July" peach tree, and, more particularly, to such a peach tree which produces freestone fruit which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 22 to August 5 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which is further distinguished by the fruit being large, highly colored, productive and very firm and which hangs well on the tree so that it can be harvested over an extended two week period.
The discovery and development of new commercial varieties of fruit is a science dependent upon many years of observation of the myriad of individual characteristics of a multitude of varieties, a full knowledge of the critical characteristics of the best existing commercial varieties, a knowledge of the markets for the fruit thereof and a substantial amount of good fortune. Since the value of new varieties of fruit bearing trees is largely dependent upon the commercial acceptance of the fruit thereof, those attributes which enhance the attractiveness of the fruit to consumers generally receive the greatest scrutiny. Thus, size, coloration, flavor and the like are very important. Perhaps less obviously, but of equal importance, are such attributes as ripening time, productivity, holding quality, resistance to damage and resistance to disease and to pests. These qualities are of significance in ensuring that the fruit can be made available to the consumer at the best time, in the best possible condition and in commercially practical volume.
The fruit of the "Special Red July" peach tree of the subject invention possesses an unusually attractive combination of many of these commercial attributes. As will hereinafter be described in greater detail, the peach tree of the subject invention produces large, highly colored fruit having unusually firm flesh with superior holding qualities and ripening during a time period complementing existing commercial varieties.